Addiction
by AWickedIceQueen
Summary: A collection of Elsanna one shots. Note: These shorts don't follow any specific story line or time span. Rated M for definite and complete smut in some chapters. Incest...so yeah.
1. Admire

**A/N: Well, I'm gonna try these one shots becase I think they'll be fun to write and will give me something short to do when I'm not working on WMDH. Like, something to write when I'm bored in study hall aha :). Some of them might turn out be sort of long, since a few may require more detail ;).**

**Note: These shorts are based off the fan art titled: Elsanna Kiss 22 Title (not sure if that's the correct order of the words aha...but anyway, that's the picture)**

**I won't do all 22 shorts based on all the pictures, but I might do about 10-15 of them...it should be fun. Anyway... happy reading!**

* * *

**A kiss on the hair always meant Elsa admired and appreciated Anna.**

Elsa furiously slammed her pen down onto her desk, her left hand cramping up from writing so much. She brought her hands to her head, and rubbed her temples to try and relieve at least some of the pressure building up. She had been up for hours on end nearly every night, and were _so many_ letters and trade proposals to respond to. It was rough catching up with everything after the Thaw: Letters she never replied to, trade offers never discussed...even marriage proposals! All of which she denied. And there was one simple reason for that: Anna.

It had only been a couple of months after the Thaw, and neither girl knew when exactly they began to have feelings for each other that went beyond sisterly affection. It was strange for Elsa, since she thought that her younger sister and Kristoff would be happy together. She wasn't saying they weren't, but it only took them a few weeks to realize that they just wouldn't work out. Kristoff was constantly away now because his ice business had started back up, and Elsa was happy to help him out in any way she could.

Also, Anna began to get tired of some of his weird antics: sharing food with Sven, talking to Sven, always being kind of dirty, and just not being romantic enough. Elsa did think Kristoff was a lovely man, and quite frankly he would be the only man she'd be comfortable with marrying Anna. After Hans, Elsa knew Anna needed someone who truly loved her. And Kristoff did. And Anna loved him in return, but as she realized, only in a best friend way.

And it seemed that after they broke things off, both sisters realized their feelings for each other. It came on quickly too, Elsa remembered. She could picture that day at any time and remember every single detail of it.

They were getting reacquainted with each other, rebuilding their relationship and trying to get to know each other again. Elsa had made it snow in the courtyard of the castle simply because Anna wanted her to and she also wanted to build snowmen with her older sister. That had turned into a major snowball fight. Elsa against Anna and Olaf. That was a battle easily won for Elsa. But she had hit Anna fairly hard with a snowball, and the redhead collapsed in what Elsa thought was pain. But it turned out her younger sister was only laughing too hard to actually stand.

Elsa had helped Anna back up from the ground, and once Anna was standing they had just stayed in that position: bodies mere centimeters apart, fingers intertwined with one anothers', and eyes never breaking contact. It was in that moment that both of them felt something stir in their chests.

But they didn't jump into anything so quickly. Anna was still being cautious with her heart and feelings, and Elsa...well, she was constantly worried about hurting Anna again. She appreciated her younger sister's attempts to help her to let go of the past. But how could she? _I almost killed her! She nearly died...because of me..._

The nightmares had tortured Elsa nearly every night after the Thaw. But every time she woke up screaming Anna's name or begging Anna to forgive her, the redhead was there to comfort her. Sometimes Elsa only pushed her younger sister away because she truly was terrified she would hurt her again. But sometimes Elsa simply collapsed into Anna's embrace and listened to her sister whispering sweet nothings in her ear. And those sweet nothings were all Elsa needed to hear to know Anna would always love her.

Elsa was roused from her thoughts by a gentle knocking on her study door.

"Who is it?" she called out.

"Anna...can I come in?"

"Sure," Elsa said back. She watched as Anna quietly opened the door to her study, clicking it shut behind her. She hastily made her way to Elsa's desk and set a cup of hot chocolate on the wooden table once she reached it.

"For you," Anna said. "I thought you could use it. It's nearly one in the morning. You know, you should really get some sleep."

Elsa allowed herself a light smile at her sister's constant worrying over her. _She truly is beautiful, _Elsa thought. "Thank you Anna. I just have so much stuff to reply to...I'd rather get it done now."

"I can't sleep without you," Anna responded. "I mean...you help me fall asleep. Not like...sleeping _sleeping _with you yet. Because we aren't ready for that right now, but maybe...oh what am I saying? I'm just going to shut up now."

"You're too adorable," Elsa said, standing up from her chair, sighing in content as she felt some of her joints pop out of their stiffness.

Anna took in the sight of her sister in her magnificent ice dress. She remembered the first time she saw Elsa wearing it: When she went to her ice castle. Elsa looked so different in it..._But a beautiful, hot, sexy different, _Anna thought smiling to herself. They way it hugged Elsa's body in all the right places and accentuated her curves...it made her look so irresistible...and it drove Anna crazy.

"Hey uh...Elsa?" Anna started. She knew what she wanted to talk about, and she wasn't sure if doing it at one in the morning was the best decision, but she was desperate to ask Elsa.

"Hm?" Elsa returned as she took a sip of the hot chocolate. She let out a long sigh of satisfaction as the warm liquid ran down her throat, her breath coming out in a large white puff of air...and Anna could have sworn she forgot how to breathe in that moment.

"I uh...wanted to um, ask you something," Anna said, stuttering slightly as she tried to recover from the insanely tempting sight before her that was her sister.

"Sure...anything." Elsa led them down from the dais of the study and over to a small sofa in front of the fireplace with the flames crackling softly, giving a warm and comforting feel to the room.

Anna took the opportunity to cuddle up to her sister, as she climbed into Elsa's lap and rested her head on the older girl's shoulder. Elsa instinctively placed her arms around Anna's slim waist, bringing her sister even closer to her.

"So what was it that you wanted to ask me?"

"I well...I wanted to know...uh, how much do I mean to you? Like, I know we're sisters so it's natural for us to love each other...but beyond that..." Anna trailed off and left Elsa to answer for her.

"Anna...words can't even express how much you mean to me," Elsa replied. "I know, that must have sounded extremely cliche, but it's true. Anna, you nearly died to save me, and I'd do the exact same thing for you. And it made me so scared...when I saw you like that...just frozen, and I thought I had truly lost you forever.

"It made me realize how I had taken you for granted sometimes, how I never really understood just _how much _you meant to me. But in that moment...I saw what life would be like without you, and that wasn't a life I wanted to live. And I'm sorry for that Anna...in fact, I'm sorry for everything. I've caused you so much pain in your life, and I don't know how you've managed to forgive me for it but...I don't deserve you Anna. You need someone who won't hurt you and who will appreciate you and - ,"

"Stop," Anna said, placing a finger over Elsa's lips to silence her. "I forgave you because I love you. End of discussion there. And you do deserve me. Elsa, you're the most beautiful person I've ever seen, inside and out. You had such a rough past, and you're so broken...but I want to be the person who puts you back together. I want to mend your broken heart, because now I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere."

Elsa felt the tears coming to her eyes. Never in her life did she imagine she would end up loving someone as much as she loved Anna. She was her world, her anchor...she was the light at the end of the tunnel. Every time she saw Anna she only fell even more in love with her. And it pained Elsa to think that she wasn't doing everything she could to rebuild the bond between them.

Even now, she knew she was taking Anna for granted. She had become so absorbed in all the paperwork she had to complete now that she sometimes got annoyed with Anna for being too clingy at times, or she brushed her off when she offered to keep her company. Elsa couldn't imagine what Anna must feel like right now. But she could take small steps in showing her sister she would always love her and that, yes, she was appreciated.

Elsa brought her sister into and even tighter embrace, and she smiled when Anna draped her arms over her shoulders. And in that moment, Elsa couldn't picture anywhere else she'd rather be. Cuddling with Anna in front of the fireplace, both of them in a comfortable silence just listening to the beating of each other's hearts...it made Elsa realize how much she needed Anna. Without her sister, she'd be nothing. There would be no point in her living.

Elsa planted a small kiss on the top of her sister's head, and she took in the warm scent of Anna's hair and relished in the feel of the soft auburn locks that brushed across her face.

Anna smiled against Elsa's skin when she felt her sister's lips brush over her hair. And she knew, just from this simple kiss, that Elsa admired and appreciated her. Elsa always seemed to be at a loss for words when it came to Anna, but her actions conveyed all the things Anna knew her older sister couldn't manage to say. And it only made Anna fall even more in love with the platinum blonde.

"Hey Elsa," Anna mumbled as the drowsiness of sleep began to take over.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Elsa couldn't control the full smile that spread across her face, and she tightened her grip on Anna's waist as she tried to show how complete those three words made her feel. She felt Anna move her position slightly, and now her younger sister's head was resting in the crook of her neck. She heard Anna sigh in content as she began to run her slender fingers through the thick, auburn hair.

"I love you too Snowflake."

* * *

**A/N: Woo first short done! I thought it was pretty cute...major fluff right there...hope you did too :)**

**There will be plenty more fluff to come, as well as some smut ;). So stick with me on these shorts. Like I said, I won't update as often with these since I'm writing Where My Demons Hide as well as taking care of a shit ton of stuff for school. With finals all throughout this month, I don't think I'll be updating very much if I even get to update at all.**

**So there's a heads up for both these shorts as well as WMDH.**

**Happy reading!**

**- A**


	2. Friendship

**A/N: Here's another short for you... Enjoy!**

* * *

**A kiss on the forehead was a sign of true friendship between Anna and Elsa**

Ever since the Thaw, Elsa had been tormented every night. So, Anna had taken to sleeping in Elsa's room so she could always be there for her sister. It took a lot of persuading and bribing, but eventually Anna convinced Elsa to let her sleep in the same bed.

It turned out to be comforting for Elsa. Knowing the one person she always worried about hurting was lying right next to her...it gave her a sense of relief. It told her that Anna would always be there and that she could move on and focus on starting over with her sister. But some nights, the guilt was too strong. And this night was one of them.

"Anna," Elsa said out loud in her sleep.

"Yeah?" Anna replied. When she didnt't receive an answer, the redhead sat up immediately and faced her sister. "Elsa, you need to wake up." But she knew saying that wouldn't do anything. Elsa never woke up until her nightmares were at their peak, until they were torturing her so much she finally couldn't handle it.

"Anna...I'm sorry," Elsa said.

"No...no no no...Elsa please wake up," Anna groaned, shaking her sister's shoulders a little to try and rouse her slightly, but to no avail.

"Anna...please." Elsa's voice sounded desperate now, as if she was begging Anna for something. "Anna, I'm sorry! Please...just forgive me!" And soon, Elsa shot up in the bed panting and in a cold sweat. Frost began to spread across the sheets under Elsa, and the temperature in the room dropped considerably.

"Elsa..." Anna started, and went to put her arms around her sister.

Elsa looked back at her with wide, dark eyes that conveyed an emotion resembling one that Anna thought was...what? Sadness? Fear? It was one of those...maybe both.

"Anna, d-don't touch me," Elsa said. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't hurt me," Anna answered, and disregarded her sister's plea as she draped her arms around Elsa's strong shoulders. She immediately felt Elsa's whole body tense at the contact, but after a few moments, the older girl eventually relaxed into Anna's embrace.

"It was so bad this time..." Elsa said as she dropped her head into her hands.

"Do you want to tell me? You don't have to. I'm not going to force you," Anna replied. "I just think...you haven't talked to me about any of your nightmares. I don't think it helps you to keep your pain all...locked inside you."

"It was so bad Anna," Elsa started, her voice coming out barely louder than a whisper. "You were there a-and you were bleeding... Th-there was bl-blood every...everywhere. God, there was so much...blood." Elsa paused for a moment to collect herself and stifle her tears. "And I looked down...and blood was o-on...my hands. It was your blood. And you kept asking me why I hurt you. Then you just collapsed, and you wouldn't wake up. I kept asking you to forgive me, but it was...too late. Anna...I-I killed...you."

"Elsa, you don't have to worry about anything like that happening."

"But I really did almost kill you!" Elsa cried. "I froze your heart...and you..."

"Hey," Anna started. She took Elsa's hands in her own and placed them over her heart. "Feel that? It's there, I'm alive, and it's still beating. I'm not going anywhere Elsa, and you don't have to fear yourself anymore."

Elsa gave a sad smile in return, and soon the frost began to recede and the temperature warmed slightly.

"I love you so much," Elsa said.

"I love you too," Anna answered, looking into her sister's dark eyes that were clouded by pain and sadness. It broke Anna's heart to see Elsa like this. She had no reason to be afraid of her powers anymore. _An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart. _Anna played those words over and over in her mind, and she smiled to herself as she thought about what that act of true love had been.

"You're so beautiful," Elsa said, drawing Anna out of her own little world. The redhead smiled back at her sister, and placed her arms around the platinum blonde's shoulders.

"And you're perfect," Anna replied. A look of realization crossed Anna's face as she thought over what she said. She laughed nervously before adding a small 'Wait, what?' shortly after.

Elsa only let out a small laugh before leaning forward to press their lips together. Anna was immediately swept away by the kiss, and she tightened her grip on Elsa's shoulders as she moved closer to her sister so now their bodies were flush against each other. But it seemed like as quickly as it started, Elsa ended it.

"Oh my God," she gasped. "I'm so sorry. Anna, I don't - ,"

"Kiss me again," Anna said.

"What?"

"Kiss me again," Anna repeated as she locked eyes with Elsa.

"No...Anna, we can't. I don't know what got into me. No. You have Kristoff and - ,"

"But I want you," Anna said. "Kristoff and I weren't working out, and I thought we wouldn't from the start. But I tried... None of my efforts worked though."

"You can't possibly know how you feel towards me now," Elsa mumbled. "I can't even figure out my feelings for you and - ,"

"So you do love me?"

"Yes, I do. But in a 'more than sisters' way. I'm so stupid. What was I thinking? We - ,"

And Elsa was cut off by Anna pressing their lips together again. The redhead was a little more aggressive with this kiss as she pushed Elsa back onto the bed, falling on top of the blonde in the process, their lips never parting. But then again, it ended as quickly as it started.

"Anna...no," Elsa said as she placed a hand on the redhead's chest. "Trust me...I want this. But we can't. At least...not now."

"Later?" Anna asked, rolling off of Elsa to lie on the bed next to her.

"Maybe."

"Elsa, come on. We both - ,"

"It has nothing to do with what we want right now Anna. We're still recovering from everything...Arendelle is still recovering. Right now, it's about what we _need. _I need you to be here for me and support me. I can't do this on my own. And you...you need your big sister right now. You need someone who can be your best friend. We're the only ones who can help each other now Anna."

"No, I get it...I...I understand. It's just, I've never felt like this before. When I was with Kristoff, I didn't feel this way. Yes, I do love him...but he's more of a big brother to me. But you...Elsa, you're my world," Anna said. "And I'm sorry if I stepped over the line just now, but I - ,"

"You did nothing wrong," Elsa interrupted. "Let's just take things slowly okay?" Elsa gathered her younger sister into her arms, and Anna rested her head on Elsa's shoulder. Elsa placed a small kiss on Anna's forehead, and she took in the comforting scent of strawberries that radiated from Anna's hair. "I'll always be here for you," Elsa mumbled against Anna's skin. "We'll work this out...whatever we are...whatever we could be. We'll find a way."

Anna smiled at Elsa's words, and she placed her arms around her sister's waist and relished the feeling of Elsa's body pressed against her own. She tried to resist the urge, but it was growing too hard for her to fight anymore, and Anna swiftly sat up and met Elsa's lips with her own. The blonde was startled at first, but she eventually felt herself melt into the kiss as she closed her eyes and let their lips move together.

"I had to do that," Anna said, pulling away slightly.

"It's okay," Elsa replied, her mouth curving up at the corners into a small smile.

"You should do that more often."

"Do what?"

"Smile...I feel like you don't do it enough. Your entire face just lights up whenever you do though, and I swear everytime I see you smile I fall in love with you even more."

"Well, I'm flattered that you're in love with me," Elsa laughed as she placed a sweet kiss to Anna's forehead again. "I think I'm falling for you too."

Anna beamed at her sister upon hearing those words, and she settled back down on the bed, nuzzling her face into the crook of Elsa's neck.

"Don't ever let me go," Anna said as she let sleep start to take over her.

"I won't," Elsa whispered. She took one of Anna's hands in her own and intertwined their fingers. When she was sure the redhead was asleep, Elsa planted another small kiss against Anna's forehead, and she loved the way her sister's skin felt against her lips. Having Anna here with her, in her arms...it made Elsa realize all the reasons why she wanted to change for the better, to learn to fully control her powers. It reminded Elsa why she still wanted to live. And all those reasons were lying right here next to her in a beautiful, young, kind, sweet, adorable, amazing girl.

"I love you Snowflake," Elsa said softly as she began to drift off to sleep. And for the first time in what seemed like forever, Elsa fell asleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

**A/N: More fluff yay! I'm thinking my next one will be pretty smutty. How does that sound? I'm sure we could all use some Elsanna smut...especially since we haven't had any in Where My Demons Hide. Yeah, the next one will be smut!**

**Happy reading!**

**- A**


	3. Temptation

**A/N: Another short to keep you guys entertained while I work on writing WMDH**

**Just a heads up, this one is REALLY smutty...like, graphic, intense, painful smut.**

**So if you're not one for that kind of stuff...then don't read this short.**

**If you do in fact like the idea of Elsa and Anna getting it on with a stap-on, then have at it ;)**

* * *

**A kiss or bite on the ear always meant Anna was trying to tempt Elsa into something.**

* * *

"Hey Elsa," Anna called out from her position on the plush, red velvet couch in front of the fireplace in Elsa's study.

"Yeah?" her sister replied.

"Let's do something fun...I've literally been sitting here this whole time reading."

"And that's not fun?" Elsa asked, laughing lightly as she scanned over yet another trade proposal from Poland. She really wanted to take a break, but she knew the consequences of that. She took one day off from doing queenly matters yesterday and she came back today with four trade propositions, two marriage proposals (which she declined), and four requests from her council detailing upcoming meetings with current alliances.

"Hey, I'm not like you...reading isn't necessarily my idea of fun," Anna said.

"Hm...then what is?"

"Like...when we have snowball fights with Olaf and Kristoff," Anna answered, hopping off the couch and making her way over to Elsa. "Or when we go horseback riding, mountain climbing - ,"

"Mountain climbing was disastrous the last time," Elsa interrupted.

"Yeah, because you thought it'd be funny to push me off a one hundred foot cliff and then make me land in a gigantic pile of snow," Anna pouted.

"No...it was disastrous because you made me carry you the last mile. Do you have any idea how tiring that was?"

"Um...I don't think it was as tiring as what happened after," Anna said with a sly smile spreading across her face. She saw Elsa stop writing, and she sat there, completely still, for a few moments, so Anna continued. "Remember what happened Elsa? It was just us on that mountain. And we decided to have a little more...fun. And it was. You, writhing beneath me, moaning my name with your legs wrapped tightly around my waist as I made sweet - ,"

"Yes Anna, I remember that day _very _well," Elsa said a little irritably. She was trying to finish her response to the trade proposal from Poland, and she certainly didn't need to be distracted by Anna reminding her of the last time they had sex.

"Oh...remember that one time I made love to you against one of the bookshelves in the library? Or all those times you pulled me into those tiny broom closets for a quickie in between meetings? And that one time I blindfolded you and tied you down to the bed..._that _was so fun." Anna could see her sister becoming for flustered by the second, as she had now stopped writing completely. So she continued...

"Oh...and what about _that _time when you fucked me on your _throne. _Didn't you make a strap on or something out of ice? Yeah...you did...God, Elsa that was probably the best sex we ever had. What if someone had walked into the throne room while that was happening? Imagine their faces if they saw the Princess riding the _Queen. _And aww...remember our first time?"

Elsa moved the papers and letters over to the left corner of her desk, stacking them in a neat pile before leaning back in her chair to stretch her shoulders and back. She had tried to tune Anna out, and it had gone well for the most part until the redhead mentioned their first time. She felt a pair of arms wrap around her shoulders, and soon after Anna pressed a soft kiss to her cheek.

"Yes, I remember," Elsa said softly, placing her hands over Anna's.

"It was so sweet...so loving," Anna replied. "And then we just turned into sex crazed animals."

Elsa couldn't help but laugh at that one. "No...you just couldn't get enough of me," she teased.

"Hm...well that is true. You're only the most gorgeous woman in the entire world. So back to your question of what I think is fun...I'm pretty sure I made that self evident."

"Yes you have," Elsa said as she sunk into the cushions on her chair.

"So do you want to?"

"Want to what?"

Anna ran the tip of her tongue up the length of Elsa's neck, eliciting a shiver from her older sister, before she grazed her teeth along Elsa's ear and nipped at it playfully. "Wanna have sex?" she breathed.

The question sent a wave of arousal through Elsa. Yes, of course she wanted to have sex with Anna. When would she ever turn that offer down? _Uh, never, _Elsa thought.

"Here?" Elsa asked.

"Well duh," Anna answered, biting at Elsa's ear again, which only prompted the older girl's arousal to grow.

Elsa pulled Anna around her chair so they were facing each other, and then they were kissing. It was sloppy. It was hot. It was desperate. Elsa's tongue invaded Anna's mouth, something the redhead most certainly wouldn't object to, and when their tongue's met Anna couldn't help but let out a loud groan into her sister's mouth.

Elsa pushed Anna back so she was sitting on the desk now, and Elsa pulled the redhead closer to her by her waist so their bodies were pressed flush against each other. Elsa began hiking Anna's dress up, and when it was high enough she completely pulled it off her younger sister and tossed it carelessly onto the floor. She quckly unclasped Anna's bra and threw it aside, their lips never parting through the process.

Anna's hands were now tangled in Elsa's thick, platinum blonde hair as she tried to push her sister closer to her, if that was even possible at this point. And when she felt Elsa start pulling her panties off, she finally managed to break away from the kiss, leaving both of them gasping to take in much needed air.

"Take your clothes off," Anna demanded. And with a swift wave of her hand, Elsa's ice dress dissapeared into thin air. "God, you're so perfect," Anna said as she ran her hands down over Elsa's shoulders until she reached her breasts. She connected their lips again as she gently massaged at Elsa's breasts before taking both her nipples in between her fingers and squeezing at them lightly.

"Anna..." Elsa gasped, taking in a sharp breath as she felt her nipples harden. She wanted Anna. She wanted to feel her sister inside her right now...but she had let Anna take her so many times before. Elsa immediately pushed the thought out of her mind, and she quickly pulled Anna's panties down and off her legs. She felt one of Anna's hands start to make its way down her body, but she grabbed it before it could go any lower. "Not today," she growled into Anna's mouth.

_Oh God, _Anna thought, a smile coming to her face as she instantly placed her arms back around Elsa's strong shoulders. Another wave of arousal shot through the redhead, and she could already feel the warm wetness in between her legs.

She felt Elsa move her lips over to her neck, and she immediately went for her sweet spot, sucking and biting at the skin right at the base of her neck. Her grip on Elsa's shoulders tightened as her sister rolled her already erect nipples between her fingers and pinched them lightly, causing Anna to arch her back and pant out Elsa's name.

Elsa continued her journey with her lips down Anna's body, leaving kisses and bite marks along her sister's tan, freckled skin. She knelt down on her knees as her lips moved further down Anna's body, and she wrapped her arms around Anna's thighs and placed her hands firmly on her waist. In response, Anna locked her legs around Elsa's shoulders. Anna sat on the edge of the desk, one hand behind her supporting her weight, the other one covering her mouth to muffle her cries that were growing increasingly louder as Elsa kissed her way up the inside of her thigh.

Elsa didn't even give Anna another second to breathe normally as she ran the tip of her tongue along the length of Anna's clit before she pushed her tongue into Anna when she reached her entrance. She closed her mouth around Anna's sensitive bundle of nerves and sucked on it hard, her tongue still flicking inside of Anna.

"Ah...Elsa!" Anna cried. She had to bite down into her own hand to prevent a much louder moan from escaping her lips as she neared her peak.

Elsa removed her tongue from Anna and took to rolling it over her clit now. She used the tip of her tongue and flicked it over the small bundle of nerves at the apex between Anna's legs at a faster pace now. Once she was sure Anna was right there on the edge of her climax, she took Anna's sensitive spot in her mouth again and grazed her teeth over it before gently biting down into it.

"Elsa...oh God..._Fuck!_" Anna yelled. She bucked her hips forward and her legs tightened their lock on Elsa's shoulders. She threw her head back and shut her eyes tight as she came, and she could have sworn she saw stars behind her eyelids. Elsa remained kneeling in between Anna's legs, lapping up the sweet liquid that flowed from in between Anna's legs.

"Have I ever told you how _good _you taste?" Elsa asked as she stood back up, wrapping her arms around Anna's waist.

"Pretty good I'm sure," Anna panted, sweat resting on her skin, her breathing labored, and her body shaking slightly as she came down from her orgasm.

"Don't be cocky," Elsa teased, kissing Anna softly on her lips.

"Just...saying. I mean...you seem to like...eating me out," Anna replied. "Now fuck me."

"Do you want this?" Elsa asked, slipping two fingers into Anna, which earned her a sweet moan in response.

"More..." Anna said. "Like when you fucked me on the throne...that one time."

"As you wish..._your majesty,_" Elsa purred lowly into Anna's ear, sending a wave of heat coursing through the redhead.

With a wave of her hand, Elsa created the same ice strap on she used on Anna the last time. Elsa felt Anna's grip on her shoulder blades tighten, and the redhead pushed herself towards Elsa, desperately trying to feel the ice phallus inside her.

"Patience," Elsa said, her voice low and husky...the voice Anna loved hearing when they had sex. If it was possible for Anna to be even more turned on right now, then Elsa's tone of voice accomplished that.

"God, Elsa fuck me already," Anna demanded.

Elsa smirked in a much too seductive way for Anna to handle, and she pressed her lips to her sister's as she ran the tip of the strap on over Anna's clit. The redhead moaned into Elsa's mouth, and her fingernails were already digging into the Queen's pale, smooth skin as she felt her sister inch the strap on into her.

"All the way," Anna gasped out, separating their lips for just a moment so she could breathe. She wanted Elsa to be fully inside her. She just couldn't get enough of her sister. Anna let out a strained moan as she felt Elsa slide the ice phallus into her until she bottomed out. It was long, it was thick, it pushed at her walls, it was cold, it was painful...but _God _did it feel good. Anna loved when Elsa went as deep into her cunt as she could.

"You okay?" Elsa breathed as she let Anna get used to feeling of the ice phallus inside her. Anna nodded against her neck, and the redhead lifted her lips off of Elsa's skin for a moment. "Wrap your legs around my waist." Anna complied, and locked her legs tightly around Elsa, which pushed the phallus even deeper into her.

"Fuck me hard Elsa. Make me wake up sore tomorrow. Make me scream your name," Anna groaned out as she moved herself around on the strap on.

Elsa obeyed, and she started out slow at first, gently sliding the ice phallus in and out of her sister, making sure she went all the way in every time. She knew Anna wouldn't settle for anything other than that.

Anna kissed up and down Elsa's neck and occasionally stopped at her lips. She let out small gasps and moans as she felt Elsa fuck her a little harder and deeper with each thrust. And then Elsa's instincts and desires took over as she quickened her pace, making sure she pulled all the way out before pushing all the way back in.

"Harder Elsa...fuck me harder," Anna panted as she trailed hot, wet kisses along Elsa's neck and shoulder.

Elsa grazed the tip of the ice phallus along Anna's opening before driving it in to her fast and hard. Anna raked her nails along Elsa's back and bit down into her sister's shoulder to muffle her scream of both pain and pleasure...the best combination to Anna. One that only Elsa could give to her. Anna's breathing became more labored. Her skin was covered in sweat, her hold on Elsa tightened, and her screams grew louder each time Elsa thrust into her as she felt herself nearing another climax.

"God...yes...right there," Anna cried out into Elsa's skin. "Right fucking there...god, Elsa!" Anna felt her walls start to clench around the ice phallus, and she bit down harder this time into Elsa's muscled shoulder. "_Fuck fuck fuck...Elsa!_" she screamed into her sister's skin as she came hard around the strap on still inside her now dripping wet cunt. And this time, instead of seeing fireworks, Anna could've sworn she felt them go off inside her.

Elsa pulled the strap on out of her sister, her breathing heavy as well from the energy spent. With another wave of her hand, the ice phallus dissapeared as quickly as she had made it. Elsa knelt down on her knees again and ran her tongue along Anna's clit, lapping up the juices still trickling out of her, earning another few small moans from her sister.

"God..." Anna got out as she came down from her explosion of ecstasy.

"I know," Elsa said smugly, smirking at her sister.

Anna eyed the small love marks she made on Elsa's neck before her teal eyes fell on the nasty red bite mark in her sister's skin.

"Sorry about that," Anna panted, her breathing starting to return to a normal rate now.

"It's okay. It's better knowing you gave it to me," Elsa answered, pulling her sister towards her before pressing their lips together in a deep, passionate kiss.

"Well...you lived up to my demands. Now I _really _won't be able to walk tomorrow. I probably won't be able to walk right now," Anna said, eliciting a small chuckle from the platinum blonde standing in front of her.

"I'm glad. Next time it's your turn to do this to me," Elsa said seductively. Anna only grinned in return and connected their lips in another passionate kiss, their lips moving perfectly together. Anna pulled away before it could gain momentum, and locked her eyes with Elsa's deep blue ones.

"Now that...was the best sex we've ever had."

* * *

**A/N: Wow...I felt like less than trash while I wrote this short xD So smut, many Elsanna, very icest, wow.**

**Anyway, I at least hoped you enjoyed it (again, if you like Elsanna smutty smut and all that good stuff)...I know Elsa and Anna definitely enjoyed it ;)**

**Happy reading!**

**- A**


	4. Love

**A/N: And because I don't think I can write another short as smutty as the last one for a little bit...here's some fluffy smut!**

**And by fluffy smut I mean Elsa and Anna's first time and them being adorable as fuck with each other.**

* * *

**Anna always kissed Elsa on the lips to show her love for her...but tonight felt so much different.**

* * *

"How are you liking the party?" Elsa asked, coming up behind Anna with a glass of wine in her hand.

"It's amazing...really," Anna answered. "And thank you for this." Anna beamed at her older sister who must have taken an extreme amount of time in planning this parrty for her nineteenth birthday...well, it was more like a ball actually. There were so many palace guards, council members, soldiers...Elsa had even gotten Rapunzel and Eugene to come.

The redhead couldn't help her eyes that wandered all over Elsa's body. Elsa had allowed her to choose what she was going to wear. And Anna didn't hesitate when she picked out the tux: Black, tight (but not too tight), form fitting pants, black jacket tailored to fit Elsa's slim form, black waistcoat, white button-down shirt, and a blue bowtie (Anna loved that the most). Elsa had only tied her hair back in a simple ponytail and let some of her bangs fall loosely around her face. It was a look that gave off a slightly masculine air, but still held the same amount of royalty as it would have had Elsa been in an ice dress instead...and it drove Anna crazy.

Anna, on the other hand, was wearing a light, flowing, emerald green ballgown. Elsa loved the dress on the redhead. It accentuated her curves in all the right ways. Anna's hair was styled in her now usual pigtail braids, and Elsa thought her sister looked adorably beautiful...enough to catch anyone's eye, especially her's.

"Anything for you," Elsa said, slurring her words slightly.

"How many drinks have you had? Be honest with me Elsa." Anna couldn't help but let out a small giggle since she knew Elsa had a thing for letting herself go with the alcohol every once in a while.

"I don't know...maybe like four or five. Why? Is it that noticeable?"

"Not really. I mean, at least you can stand and walk. But I think you'd better stop. You're slurring a little bit."

"Oh..." Elsa muttered. Great impression of a Queen you are, she thought to herself.

"Are all these people going to be here all night?" Anna asked.

"No. They should be leaving soon actually. Why, do you want me to tell them to leave now?"

"What? No! I'm really enjoying myself. And apparently...you are too," Anna said, earning a small laugh from the platinum blonde now standing in front of her. "But it is pretty late...what is it...like around eleven now? And I am kind of tired."

"Then you can go if you want."

"Not without you," Anna replied.

Elsa laughed lightly before she turned a little more serious as she thought about her sister's statement. "Wait, what?"

"Come on Elsa...I fall asleep more easily when you're with me. I didn't mean it like...you thought I did."

Anna couldn't help the intense blush that spread across her face. She had thought about this for a while now, and as much as she knew Elsa was opposed to sex right now, Anna wanted it more than anything. After she broke things off with Kristoff she truly realized how committed she was to Elsa.

It was difficult to make sense of at first. People don't just fall in love with their sister on a daily basis, she thought. But the more they grew closer and the more time they spent with each other, both girls knew what was happening and that no matter how hard they tried, they'd never be able to stop it. They had fallen madly in love with each other, and neither of them wanted to reverse that.

They knew no one could find out. The only person Anna told was Kristoff, and while he was taken aback by it at first, he eventually accepted their decision and feelings. He promised not to tell anyone, and he stayed true to his word. Yes, he was still in love with Anna, but he also wanted her to be happy. And if Elsa made her happy, who was he to try and stop them?

But now Elsa and Anna had been together for a little more than six months, and Anna was growing increasingly frustrated with every time Elsa stopped either one of them from taking things too far. Anna knew her sister was just afraid of giving herself, her committment, and her trust in an intimate way like that. She still feared herself, and there had been times when Elsa closed in on herself and shut Anna out in these passing months. Elsa had never known this kind of love her whole life, but Anna was determined to show her sister that she could trust her with this, because Anna knew she sure as hell trusted Elsa.

"Fine, I'll take you to your room," Elsa said, drawing Anna out of her thoughts.

They passed a number of people along the way, Elsa and Anna greeting all of them, Elsa informing them that the party would be over in an hour, and Elsa answering their questions about why the Queen and Princess were leaving. Elsa had told them that Anna had a little too much to drink...a reasonable excuse.

"Thanks," Anna said once they reached her room.

"Wait for me? I just need to see these people out," Elsa replied. "I'll be back in no more than fifteen minutes."

Anna groaned as she flopped onto her bed. "Fine..."

Elsa only laughed at her sister's reaction before heading back downstairs to the ballroom.

* * *

Elsa returned to Anna's room in less than fifteen minutes, just as she promised, to find a nearly naked Anna splayed across the bed. Her dress was lying carelessly on the floor, and Elsa couldn't help but smirk at the sight. She had the growing urge to take her sister right then and there, and she blamed those urges on the alcohol and immediately regretted sloshing down another two glasses when she was downstairs.

"Finally, you're back," Anna whined playfully.

"Oh hush you...I wasn't gone for a long time," Elsa said as she walked over to the bed. She was about to move to get under the covers when Anna sprang up from her position and placed her arms around her shoulders.

"I've been thinking," Anna started, "about us. About where we are in our relationship right now, and I really want to - ,"

"Anna," Elsa said, cutting her sister off.

"Elsa please listen to me. I want this. I love you! We've been together for more than six months now. We've waited and stopped every time we thought we were going too far. I know you're nervous...I am too...but I want you...I want you to make love to me Elsa." Anna pressed a small kiss to her sister's lips as she tried to convey her feelings to Elsa, as she tried to show Elsa how much she loved her, how much she wanted her, how much she needed her. And shockingly, they were returned.

Elsa kissed Anna back fervently, their lips moving together flawlessly as the older girl pushed Anna back onto the bed. The older girl had no idea what came over her...arousal definitely, but there was a passion and love for Anna that burned in her chest right now.

Their lips never parted, and Elsa traced her tongue along Anna's bottom lip. She was granted the access without any hesitation, and when their tongues met Anna let out a soft moan into her older sister's mouth. The redhead didn't waste any more time, and she started unbuttoning Elsa's waistcoat. Once that was discarded, she practically ripped Elsa's shirt off her body.

Elsa broke the kiss for a few moments so she could work her pants off of her, and Anna used the time to catch her breath and drink in the sight of her sister's now exposed torso. She never realized how toned her sister actually was: strong shoulders, slim and muscled arms, and Anna's favorite part...her stomach. It was flat and toned with definition along the outside of her abdominal muscles, and Anna couldn't help herself as she leaned forward to place several small kisses along Elsa's stomach.

"Anna..." Elsa gasped, not expecting the sudden contact of her sister's lips with her skin.

Anna roamed her hands all over Elsa body: up her back, over her shoulder blades, up her thighs, and occasionally stopped at her breasts. Her hands rested on the waistband of Elsa's panties, and Anna gave a small tug at them before looking up at her sister with a pout on her face.

"Don't give me that look," Elsa teased.

"Take them off," Anna whined.

Elsa only laughed lightly as she leaned down and kissed her sister passionately and pushed her back onto the bed again. "You first," she said lowly. She ran her hands up Anna's back, and she undid the clasp of her sister's bra and carelessly tossed it over the edge of the bed. Anna raied her hips off the bed slightly so Elsa could pull her panties off, and soon after the platinum blonde did the same.

"You're so beautiful," Anna said, draping her arms over Elsa's shoulders.

Elsa only responded by pressing their lips together as one of her hands made its way in between Anna's legs.

"Are you sure?" Elsa asked.

"Yes..." Anna gasped out as she felt her sister gently run her fingers along her entrance now slick with her wetness. Anna's heart was practically pounding out of her chest right now. Never in her entire life did she think she could trust someone this much, trust someone with her virginity, with the most intimate part of her...trust someone with her heart. And yet here she was with Elsa, her sister, her best friend, her knight in shining armor, her lover. And Anna knew she wouldn't want this with anyone else but her. She pushed her hips down a little bit, desperate to feel her sister inside her as her arousal grew even more. "Please...Elsa...make love to me."

Elsa smiled down at Anna, and their eyes never broke contact as she gently slid two fingers into her sister. She let Anna get adjusted to the feeling of her fingers before she started moving them in and out of her at a slow, gentle pace.

"Nngh...Elsa!" Anna moaned. She pulled Elsa towards her and their lips met with fire and passion. Anna wrapped her legs around Elsa's waist and bucked her hips forward, forcing her sister's fingers deeper into her with each thrust. She wanted to feel all of Elsa so she knew this was actually happening.

"God...I love you so much," Elsa said into Anna's ear as she kissed down the length of her neck.

"I love...you too...ah, Elsa! Fuck!" Anna cried out as she felt her sister thrust her fingers as deep as she could inside of her. Her nails clawed at Elsa's back as she tried to contain her screams of pleasure that were growing increasingly loud every time Elsa pumped in and out of her, and she was sure there would be scratch marks on Elsa's skin in the morning.

She could feel Elsa's long, slender fingers pushing and scraping at her walls, and it hurt but damn, it was just kept getting more pleasurable by the second that Anna couldn't hold back the loud scream of Elsa's name when her sister curled her fingers just slightly, hitting a spot right fucking there, and God, did it throw Anna over the edge.

"Christ...Elsa!" Anna screamed one last time before she arched her back into her sister, shut her eyes tight, and felt her walls clench around the fingers still inside her as she came hard.

Elsa placed her lips over Anna's to muffle some of her cries, and she slowly removed her fingers from Anna's throbbing and dripping wet center before falling on the bed next to her. She pulled her sister close against her body, and Anna continued to breathe heavily as she came down from her orgasm.

"Wow...Elsa...that was just, wow..." Anna breathed.

"You know...I could get used to hearing you scream my name all night," Elsa replied with a small laugh. "It's quite arousing."

"Shut up," Anna laughed into her sister's chest. "You just made love to me and now you're bragging about it. Real romantic you are."

"Hey, I can be romantic," Elsa said, gently kissing Anna on her lips. "I just...I guess I didn't know what to say after that. I...I didn't hurt you though, did I?"

"What? No...Elsa, don't worry about that. I'm sure I'll be sore tomorrow though. I'll be in bed all day, I'm not even going to attempt walking."

"And what should I tell someone who asks me why you haven't come out of the bedroom all day?" Elsa asked, a small grin tugging at her lips.

"You tell them that 'Princess Anna is feeling a bit sore after I made sweet love to her all night,'" Anna replied.

Elsa only laughed in return as her sister shifted so her head was now resting on her shoulder. "I'm sure that would go over well," she finally said.

"Mhmm," Anna murmured as drowsiness set in on her. "I love you Elsa."

"I love you too Snowflake," Elsa said as she placed another small kiss on Anna's lips.

"And Elsa?"

"Hm?"

"We're definitely doing this again."

* * *

**A/N: Hehe...a cute little short for you guys :)**

**They're so cute together ^_^**

**Happy reading!**

**- A**


End file.
